


Will You Be My Friend?

by purgatoan



Series: 12 Days of Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the adorableness, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Cas Dean and Sam are kids, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean’s first day in new school turns out better than he imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 Days of Christmas Challenge | @waywardlullabies | Day 1
> 
> Prompt: Wreaths and Fuzzy Socks
> 
> Beta: @dr-dean on Tumblr
> 
> It’s the first out of 12 Destiel pieces I’ll be publishing daily, from December 14th to 25th, as a Christmas Celebration.
> 
> First time writing: Dean and Cas as kids, John and Mary and any sort of school AU. Hope you’re going to like it!

“Honey, wake up,” Mary said, smiling softly as she saw Dean, opening his eyes, then yawning.

“Why, mom?” he asked, pushing himself up on his elbows to sit.

“It’s your first day in new school, remember?” she reminded him and he nodded, rubbing his eyes with his fists, “You can’t be late,” Mary added, slowly taking the bed covers off the boy.

Dean was dressed in blue pyjamas with fire trucks all over it, favourite blue fuzzy socks on his small feet almost made him slip on the floor as he got up. 

“‘Kay, mom,” he answered and she flashed him a grin, exiting the room.

Dean picked up the clothes that were folded neatly on the chair and he shrugged out of his pyjamas, slowly putting on blue jeans and green sweater that made the color of his eyes even more prominent. Not bothering to change fuzzy socks for something else, he picked up the backpack that was right next to his bed and swung it over his shoulder, making his way out of the room and into the hallway.

Dean remembered that his mom told him not to run down the stairs so he walked slowly, his hand on the handrail. A smell of cocoa welcomed him as he entered the kitchen, a plate full of warm pancakes waiting for him.

Sammy, his young brother, was sitting in a toddler chair and started squealing as he saw Dean coming closer. The kid ruffled toddler’s hair and smiled widely as little Sammy started giggling.

Dean set the backpack on the spare chair and climbed on the one with the plate in front of it, sitting comfortably.

When he was about to start eating, he heard the door open, followed by gruff, “I’m back!”. It meant that John came home from morning’s grocery shopping.

“Want some pancakes, honey?” Mary called out, taking one off the pan as Dean stuck a fork in his, picking it up from the plate and shoving half of the pancake into his mouth.

“No, I’m good,” was John’s response as he set the bags on the countertop and kissed his wife on the cheek, making her blush slightly.

Dean’s mouth was filled to the brim with the pancake as he chewed slowly, John planted a kiss on his forehead, making him smile.

“You excited, kiddo?” The father asked and Dean nodded vigorously.

Mary couldn’t help but smile as John started giving his son advice as to how survive his first day at school, emphasizing the fact that he needs to be nice to everyone and it’ll all go smoothly.

“Dad, will I make friends in school? I want to have friends,” Dean said after taking a sip of the hot cocoa, making John scratch his head.

“Of course you will, buddy. Now, go brush your teeth and we’ll get going,” His father suggested, leaning back in his chair.

“Okay dad,” Dean got up from the chair and made his way out of the kitchen, disappearing from his parents’ sight.

“God, I hope the kids won’t be rough on him, he’s new here after all,” Mary hoped, sitting next to John and turning her attention to little Sammy.

“Yeah, me too,” John sighed as his wife started feeding their little son with carrot soup she just made, most of it landing on Sammy’s clothes, “Kids can be cruel.”

“I know, but let’s hope everything will be okay,” she said, cutting the conversation short as she saw Dean coming back to the kitchen.

“I’m ready daddy!” He shouted and his father got up, taking the backpack from the chair and handing it to the boy as he got closer to him.

“Let’s go kiddo,” John said, patting the kid on the back, ”Say goodbye to mom and Sammy.”

“Bye mom! See you later Sammy!” Dean said and Mary began waving at them as they made their way to the hall.

John helped him put on a jacket and winter boots along with a green beanie and a green scarf. He slid on a leather jacket as Dean opened the door slowly, snow crunching under their feet as they walked toward the Impala.

They didn’t want to to get cold as the temperature was surely below freezing. Everything was shining from the frost and every time they let out a breath, white clouds formed in front of their mouths.

John and Dean got into the car quickly, buckling their seatbelts as the car slowly began to warm up. John started the engine and drove off down the street, turning on the radio with his right hand, familiar notes of rock music making them both smile.

Neither of them had to speak, father and son were comfortable with nothing being heard in the car except for guitar riffles and songs’ lyrics.

The drive didn’t last long. John pulled over in front of school’s entrance in no time, taking in the crowd that was getting inside the building.

Kids were talking to one another, smiling and goofing around, making snowballs and throwing them at each other. The sight in front of John’s eyes made him realise he just had to throw all of his worries aside and let his son go.

“You ready?” John asked, turning off the radio.

“Yes, sir!” Dean answered with a mock salute, making his father laugh.

“Okay. Remember what I told you: be nice and everything will be okay,” John said, patting his son on the back.

“I know dad, I’m gonna be fine. You and mom worry too much,” Dean admitted with brutal honesty, a hint of playful annoyance in his voice.

“Alright, fine. There’s an amazing day waiting for you, go,” John encouraged, opening the door for Dean and the kid got out of the car, starting to walk toward the entrance.

He heard the rumble of Impala’s engine as he entered the school, the sound giving him much needed courage to get through the day.

Dean would lie if he were to say he wasn’t a bit scared. He didn’t know if other kids would like him. He hoped they would, because he wanted to make friends. His mom told him that friends like each other very much.

He spotted classroom number seven pretty quickly, the door decorated with a large wreath, all green and red, sprinkled with fake snow.

He knocked on the door, but there was no response. Dean grabbed the handle, but it turned out the door was closed so he took a step back and sat down on the ground, cross-legged.

What if it was the wrong class? Or, what if they just went away and left without him?

“Hi,” Dean heard a soft voice coming from above him and when he raised his head, he saw a petite boy, his hair dark, his eyes blue as the ocean, “You’re new, right? Mrs. Smith told us you’d come today,” the stranger said, smiling widely at Dean.

“Hi. Yes, I’m Dean Winchester,” he said, getting up from the floor to stand in front of the curious boy, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Castiel,” the not-stranger anymore extended his hand toward Dean and Dean shook it slowly, a big smile on his face.

“Will you be my friend, Cas?” Dean asked as he let go of the other boy’s hand, a hint of hope in his voice.

Castiel grinned at the nickname and said, “Of course, Dean.”


End file.
